


Another Bottle Down

by xipypuck



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Recovery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xipypuck/pseuds/xipypuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonríes porque se siente bien estar allí, entre amigos, como en los viejos tiempos, sin sentirte mal, sabiendo que las heridas han sanado, y es entonces cuando decides mirar al que solía ser tu sitio en la barra, el viejo taburete en la esquina más oscura.</p>
<p>No te sorprende cuando ves que está ocupado, pero el estómago te da un vuelco y el pecho se te encoge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Bottle Down

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando escribí este fic, lo hice con la idea de acercar a la gente un poco más al problema que es una adicción. Muchas personas consideran que la culpa es de el que bebe, que él se lo ha buscado. He escuchado muchas veces la palabra "borracho" para referirse a estas personas, y siempre me ha dolido ver que no se les considera como lo que son: enfermos.
> 
> Una adicción no es algo que puedas controlar, sino que te controla ella a ti. A día de hoy es una de las enfermedades psicológicas con peor pronóstico de recuperación, junto con los trastornos de alimentación, y con mayor tasa de recaída. Siempre me he preguntado si esto es porque tendemos a dejarlos solos y marginarlos por lo que se han convertido, en vez de ayudar a que mejore.
> 
> Esta es mi pequeña contribución para hacer entender a las personas lo que se siente estando en la cabeza del que lo vive y de las personas cercanas a él/ella. Para que la próxima vez que vean a una persona bebida constantemente, se lo piensen dos veces antes de decir "borracho" con cara de asco.
> 
> Intenté escribirlo lo más acertadamente posible dados mis conocimientos, siempre desde el máximo respeto hacia esas personas y los que los rodean y sin pretender ofender a nadie.

Habías pisado más de un bar desde que decidiste dejar la bebida, pero nunca este.

Un año después de dejarlo entraste en el primero, y desde entonces cada día es más fácil controlar el impulso, poder estar en un garito, tranquilamente, sin pensar en todo el alcohol que te rodea. Ahora, tres años después, aquí estás, en el primer bar que se bebió tus miedos y el último que te vio borracho.

No puedes evitar el nudo que se te forma en la barriga, pero no es por las ganas de beber, sino por enfrentarte a tus miedos.

Tomas una bocanada de aire y tiras de la puerta.

No ha cambiado mucho desde que estuviste ahí, sigue siendo ruidoso, sigue siendo oscuro, con las mesas de madera ralladas de tantos golpes y arañazos, los barriles haciendo de asientos y los vinilos colgados en las paredes. Una guitarra partida detrás de la barra y la mejor música de toda Jersey.

Miras a la barra donde Bob le grita algo a algún cliente para hacerse oír por encima de la música, algo que a juzgar por su cara es una advertencia. Luego mira hacia la puerta y echa una media sonrisa cuando te ve, y viniendo de Bob, ya es mucho. Levantas la mano en gesto de saludo y vuelves a suspirar, empezando a andar para adentrarte en el murmullo de gente.

Puedes ver a Mikey desde donde estás y te abres paso hasta él, poniendo una mano en su espalda cuando llegas. 

Tu hermano se da la vuelta y sonríe grande cuando te ve, dándote una palmada en el hombro sin apartar la vista de ti, orgullosa, agradecida. Le sonríes y asiente, dándote la enhorabuena con la mirada.

Es el cumpleaños de Brendon, y casi todos los chicos están allí, bebiendo y divirtiéndose, planeando en jugársela a Bob, y compartes algunas risas con ellos, unos saludos y últimas novedades antes de decidir dar el paso más difícil. 

Le dices a tu hermano que vas a la barra y te da un apretón fuerte en el hombro.

Cuando llegas y te apoyas Bob se acerca con una sonrisa en los ojos, dándote un fuerte apretón de manos. 

Lo conociste hace unos años, cuando empezaste a venir al garito, y al poco te convertiste en cliente habitual, te ponía las bebidas, tantas como pedías, hablaba contigo en las noches más solitarias, si es que estabas de humor, y en las noches malas llamaba un taxi para que te llevara a casa.

Fue el primero que habló con Mikey sobre lo que hacías en el bar prácticamente todas las noches, y algunas tardes, y el primer camarero que se atrevió a decirte ‘no’ sin miedo a que le sacaras un cuchillo y lo rajaras ahí mismo. Claro que para entonces ya te conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no harías daño a una mosca.

A veces crees que se siente culpable, por ponerte todos esos chupitos y cervezas, y que por eso hizo todo lo que estaba en su mano para ayudarte, pero eso no quita que lo hiciera y por ello le estrás siempre agradecido.

Por ser el primero en decir ‘no’.

Pides una coca-cola y te apoyas en la barra mientras Bob se aleja a ponerte tu bebida. Sonríes porque se siente bien estar allí, entre amigos, como en los viejos tiempos, sin sentirte mal, sabiendo que las heridas han sanado, y es entonces cuando decides mirar al que solía ser tu sitio en la barra, el viejo taburete en la esquina más oscura.

No te sorprende cuando ves que está ocupado, pero el estómago te da un vuelco y el pecho se te encoge.

Hay un hombre sentado en él, vaso de lo que probablemente sea whiskey sobre la barra, paseando su dedo índice en círculos sobre el cristal. Tiene el pelo negro, cayéndole largo sobre la cara, y la mirada perdida en el líquido, brillante, y te atreves a pensar que probablemente, también enrojecida.

No conoces al hombre, pero reconoces la imagen, porque es la misma que tres años atrás verían cientos de ojos cuando miraran al mismo sitio, cuando eras tú el que mirabas un vaso de whiskey como si fuera lo único que podía salvarte, aunque fuera matándote.

Lo observas, y lo ves perdido en su cabeza, ves la tristeza en sus ojos y ves que se ha rendido, la desesperación, la soledad. La ves y la sientes. Casi la saboreas. 

Y es un sabor amargo.

Bob te saca de tus pensamientos cuando pone un vaso delante tuya y te grita ‘esta corre a cuenta de la casa’, con una sonrisa pequeña en su cara, antes de desaparecer para seguir atendiendo. 

Das un trago a la coca-cola para quitarte el sabor amargo de los recuerdos de tu boca, y te estás girando para volver donde tu hermano cuando cambias de idea, te das la vuelta, y sigues la línea de la barra, un camino conocido y a la vez nuevo, apartando gente hasta que puedes apoyarte de nuevo sobre ella, entre las sombras, justo al lado del hombre que ahora ocupa lo que antes era tu lugar.

Pegas otro trago de tu bebida mirando al frente, carraspeando después y mirándolo durante largo rato.

Suda un poco y tiene algunos mechones de pelo mojados, lleva una camiseta de rallas negra y blanca y sus manos tatuadas, aunque puedes ver a través del blanco de la camiseta que no es lo único que lleva tatuado.

Tiene los labios rojos, brillantes, probablemente mojados de alcohol y saliva, y cuando se da cuenta de que lo observas levanta la cabeza, mirándote con ojos profundos, de ojeras grandes y mirada violenta pero a la vez rendida.

No se te escapa que tiene unos ojos de los que probablemente te acuerdes el resto de tu puta vida, ni que el pelo le hace pequeños casi rizos en su cuello y frente, ni que una gota de sudor resbala de su mandíbula hacia su cuello, antes de perderse bajo la camiseta, pero decides dejarlo pasar por ahora.

“¿Ves algo que te guste?”

Va muy borracho, no hace falta que hable para que lo sepas, apenas puede abrir los ojos y se balancea un poco incluso sentado, pero sabes por el tono de voz que usa que no va a ser fácil.

“Beber no te llevará a ningún lado, ¿sabes?”

El chico levanta una ceja y suelta un bufido.

“¿En serio? Vaya, acabas de romper el mito de mi vida… ¿has venido sólo a decirme eso? Porque si es que sí te puedes ir ya”

Da un trago al whiskey, acabándoselo de una y levantando una mano para pedir otra a Bob, que obedece sin decir ni media.

“Puedo ayudarte a dejarlo, no tienes por qué hacer esto”

Lo ves rodar los ojos y beber otro trago de su nueva copa, sin mirarte ni siquiera de reojo, y sabes que está perdiendo el interés en ti, si es que alguna vez lo ha tenido.

“Yo no necesito ayuda, así que lárgate”

“¿Cómo te llamas?”

“No te importa”

“Vaya, un nombre original…”

La mirada que recibes del chico podría fundir hasta el mismísimo sol, y acojonar al resto de astros, pero no te muestras cobarde, sabes lo que es estar ahí, sabes el sentimiento de rabia, de irritación hacia todo y todos los que te rodean, la necesidad de sentir que estás en control de algo aunque solo sea de tu propia sobriedad, el odio.

Es todo eso lo que te hace suspirar y llamar a Bob, le pides papel y bolígrafo y aunque te mira con el ceño fruncido, te lo da sin rechistar.

Es todo eso, el saber el destrozo interno que tiene el chico, lo que te hace querer ayudarlo, como otros muchos te han ayudado a ti, querer hacerle ver que no todo es tan oscuro como se ve con los ojos de un alcohólico.

Escribes tu número de teléfono y tu nombre en el papel y se lo pones sobre la barra, al lado del vaso.

“Necesitas mi ayuda, pero ahora mismo no lo ves. Llámame cuando lo hagas”

El chico te mira con el ceño fruncido y el papel entre los dedos, y coges tu vaso, dándote la vuelta y andando hacia Mikey y los demás sin esperar ninguna respuesta del otro.  
El resto de la noche pasa rápido y divertida, y para cuando te vuelves a girar a mirar, el rincón oscuro en la barra está vacío, y el chico de pelo largo y ojos pardos no está en ningún sitio donde puedas verlo.

~~~

Nunca has sido muy fan de las películas románticas, pero dado que es domingo a las cuatro de la tarde, no hay nada más interesante que ver y tu dvd está roto hasta próximo aviso, así que te terminas los macarrones mientras un tal Josh se arrodilla para pedir matrimonio a Sally.

Para qué mentir, estás metido en la peli, y te sobresaltas cuando suena tu móvil. 

No te molestas en mirar la ID, y contestas con la boca llena y todo, porque eres así de educado.

“¿Si?”

“Hey, em, hola… Gerard, ¿verdad? Gerard Way”

Te quedas parado por un momento, te suena mucho la voz, pero ahora mismo no puedes ubicarla, y dejas el plato de macarrones sobre la mesita delante del sofá, quitándole el sonido a la televisión y sentándote recto en el sofá.

“Si”

“Genial, oye mira… realmente no me acuerdo, pero al parecer anoche lo pasamos bien, ya que me dejaste tu teléfono, así que estaba pensando, ¿por qué no nos vemos? Digamos… en una hora, ¿estás libre?”

Te cuesta un rato identificar de qué cojones está hablando (y quién), la voz suena un poco arrastrada, como si estuviera un poco bebido, y de repente todo encaja como un jodido puzle, y te aclaras la garganta antes de poder hablar.

“¿Estás borracho?”

“Un poco, tenía dolor de cabeza… bueno ¿qué?” 

Te das cuenta también de que hay algo más detrás de su voz, algo ansioso, necesitado. Está cachondo, y ahora entiendes todas sus palabras.

“Oye… no es lo que crees, hum, ¿puedes decirme tu nombre?”

“No, no puedo. Y ¿cómo que no es lo que creo? ¿por qué iba a tener tu número si no? Oye, si no quieres follar dímelo, ¿vale? Pero piénsalo mejor la próxima vez antes de dejar tu número”

“¿Qué? No… oye, sólo te di mi número para ofrecerte mi ayuda”

Se hace el silencio al otro lado de la línea y sabes que está intentando acordarse, mientras tú solo oyes el latido de tu corazón porque quieres poder ayudarlo, quieres que se deje ayudar.

“¿Tu ayuda? Yo no necesito tu ayuda”

“Espera, no cuelgues, podemos quedar y hablar, tienes que darte cuenta por ti mismo, pero no sé, te vendrá bien hablar… y puedes acompañarme a alguna reunión de AA, no tienes que—“

“Oye, tío, no sé quién te piensas que eres, pero apréndete esto: no necesito tu ayuda, y si la necesitara no la querría, así que vete a la mierda y déjame tranquilo, no me conoces, no sabes una mierda de mi vida ni te importa, ni se te ocurra llamarme y olvídate de que existo”

Antes de que puedas dar una réplica decente al otro lado de la línea sólo se oye un pitido, y suspiras intentando armarte de toda la paciencia que te dio tu santa madre para no tirar el móvil contra la pared. Estás cabreado, contigo mismo y con él, con el mundo por hacerle esto a otra persona.

Con tus fantasmas y tu necesidad de cambiar el mundo.

Ya ni siquiera te acabas los macarrones y dejas la tele en silencio, pasas el resto de la tarde pensando cómo puedes hacer para que el chico ceda, para acercarte a él, para ayudarlo como sea.

Esa noche vuelves al bar, sabes que estará allí, sabes que llegado a ese punto no puede pasar un día sin beber, y un bar conocido siempre es el mejor lugar. Coges un lugar, te vuelves asiduo, lo conviertes en tu casa y en tu guarida, tu lugar de supervivencia.

Tu tumba.

Entras y por un momento te quedas parado, el lugar está casi vacío, luego recuerdas que es domingo, y que probablemente incluso no haga mucho que hayan abierto, así que metes las manos en los bolsillos y te diriges directamente a la barra.

Bob parece extrañado pero no pregunta, y cuando pides un vaso de agua no se te escapa el gesto de alivio que pasa por su cara durante un segundo, y te pone un botellín al instante, mientras tú miras a la esquina en sombras donde, efectivamente, el chico se arrincona, esta vez bebiendo chupitos de tequila.

Esta vez lleva unos pantalones vaqueros, rotos por las rodillas, con una camiseta blanca de mangas rojas, una F grande, azul, en el frente. Lleva el pelo metido por detrás de las orejas y la cara se le ve con más color, pero los ojos siguen apagados, y sabes que va borracho ya.

Cuando te acercas y te apoyas sobre la barra, mirándolo fijamente, levanta la mirada y sonríe de medio lado, vaciando un chupito entero en su estómago.

“No me lo digas, eres Gerard Way y vienes para salvarme”

Sonríes un poco y te dejas relajarte.

“Sí a lo primero, a lo segundo solo si me dejas”

Lo ves sonreír una vez más y por un momento te parece hasta siniestro. Te mira con ojos de loco, absorbidos, casi tragados por las grandes ojeras, y aun así bonitos. De repente deja el vaso sobre la barra con un gran golpe y se levanta, y te sorprendes de que no haya tropezado.

“No, te voy a decir a qué has venido, Gerard Way“

Se te acerca mucho, y puedes sentir su respiración en tu cuello y como sus manos se ponen en tu cintura, antes de susurrar sucio.

“Vienes porque quieres lo que te he ofrecido por teléfono y no quisiste darme, ¿verdad? Vamos… no lo niegues, al no ser que sea eso lo que me estás ofreciendo no haces nada aquí…”

Tragas. Tragas porque está muy cerca, habla con voz ronca y no vas a mentir, te pone, y es un descubrimiento tan alarmante como esperable. Si no fuera porque tienes un propósito ya te lo estarías follando en el baño del garito.

“No… yo sólo quiero ayudarte”

La voz te sale más firme de lo que creías posible y te sientes orgulloso de ti mismo. El chico se te queda mirando un rato más, respirando sobre tu mandíbula, y a los pocos segundos se separa un paso de ti, mirándote con los ojos gélidos y el ceño fruncido.

“Bien, pues vete a la mierda”

Se aparta de ti y pasa por tu lado como una estampida, y ruedas los ojos y resoplas, girándote para seguirlo con la mirada. 

Lo ves coger a un tío cualquiera, uno que lo lleva observando desde hace un tiempo, te has dado cuenta y al parecer él también, porque ahora esta metiéndole la lengua hasta la campanilla, restregándose con él como si estuvieran en su salón y no en un garito donde cualquiera puede verlo.

Niegas y te das la vuelta, también te acuerdas de esa fase.

Bob está mirándote apoyado en la barra, una ceja levantada y el trapo de secar vasos colgando del hombro.

“Sé lo que intentas hacer, Gerard, pero olvídalo. Ese no tiene remedio”

“Yo pude hacerlo”

Bob tuerce la cabeza y hace una mueca, intentando suavizar lo tenso que te has puesto de repente, el aire defensivo que te rodea.

“Es diferente. Tú tenías a tu hermano, amigos, familia… Frank no tiene a nadie. Sus padres murieron hace unos años, es hijo único y el alcohol lo ha separado de los pocos amigos que tenía. Lo único que le quedaba era su hijo”

“¿Su hijo?”

“Es más mayor de lo que parece… sí, su hijo. Murió hace un año de una enfermedad, eso lo hundió y desde entonces lo único que lo acompaña es el alcohol”

Lo miras mitad extrañado mitad alucinado, no te extraña nada que se haya dado a la bebida, y lejos de hacer que te rindas eso solo hace que quieras ayudarlo aun más.

“¿Cómo sabes tanto de él?”

“Fue novio de mi prima hace un tiempo… siguen manteniendo el contacto, bueno, seguían. La madre del crío se largó cuando nació. Créeme, Gee, este chaval no tiene motivos para dejarlo”

Miras de nuevo a donde está y lo ves contra la pared, la cabeza echada hacia atrás en un claro gesto de placer mientras ves la mano del chico delante de él dentro de sus pantalones. Te muerdes el labio y suspiras, el estómago te da un vuelco.

Te da igual como tengas que hacerlo, vas a ayudar a Frank.

No vas a rendirte.

~~~

Es una semana después, sábado noche, y vuelves andando de casa de Mikey, manos en los bolsillos y Back in black de AC/DC en mente. Has estado pasando por el garito casi todas las noches de la semana, todas las que has podido, y has recibido más de lo mismo por parte de Frank.

Rodó los ojos cuando lo llamaste por su nombre, te llamó aburrido cuando pretendió ponerse de rodillas para chupártela y lo obligaste a levantarse, suspiró de resignación el tercer día y al cuarto te ignoró completamente, con el único obsequio que un corte de mangas al levantarse para irse.

Bob te miraba diciéndote que tenías la paciencia de un santo, y que él ya le habría partido la cara, pero tú te mantienes. Sabes que en el fondo Frank no es así, sabes que no lo hace por ser cruel ni hacer daño. Lo sabes porque tú tampoco eras así.

Al menos él manda palabras hirientes a un desconocido, no a su hermano.

Hoy sin embargo has ido a casa de Mikes a cenar, y es tarde, las calles están desiertas y el viento viene fresco y limpio, el típico que anuncia la llegada del amanecer en pocas horas. Vas silbando y mirando al suelo cuando pasas por delante del garito, la puerta cerrada de hace pocos minutos, y ves la sombra de alguien tirado en el suelo, a pocos metros de ti.

Está apoyado en la pared, con las piernas estiradas, y prácticamente quedándose durmiendo ahí. Te acercas y te pones en cuclillas delante de él, poniendo una mano en su tobillo.

“¿Frank?”

El aludido abre los ojos a malas penas y gruñe cuando te reconoce, cuando habla casi ni lo entiendes.

“Dios, tío, no sabes cuándo retirarte, ¿eh? Joder, ¿tienes algún problema de autoestima o algo? ¿o es que eres retrasado? Déjame en paaaaaz, coño”

“No voy a escucharte, como la última semana, así que levanta, vamos a llevarte a casa”

“¡Que me dejes, joder! ¿cuál es tu problema, tío? Uuuggg, no quiero que me ayudes, vete, déjame… estarás todo lo bueno que quieras pero como persona apestas, pesado”

Ahí debes reconocer que se ha superado, e intentas dejar pasar el quemazón que te pasa por dentro, la decepción y el nudo de la garganta, y te acercas, pasando una mano por su cintura ignorando sus protestas y ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

“¿Dónde vives?”

“Como si fuera a decírtelo… no quiero visitas a domicilio, gracias, bastante tengo con que existas”

Hacía tiempo que una persona no te hacía tanto daño solo con palabras, y por un momento pierdes el control, y estás a punto de empujarlo y dejarlo que se pudra en la calle, por desagradecido, pero luego te acuerdas de todos aquellos que no te hicieron eso a ti, y suspiras, cerrando los ojos mientras el taxi que gracias a los dioses pasaba por ahí para cuando le haces el alto.

Pasas de admitir que tampoco lo dejas tirado porque en el fondo te gusta cuando te mira con esos ojos, aunque estén perdidos, y te mueres por conocer al verdadero Frank debajo de ese desorden de emociones.

Subes al taxi detrás de él y das tu propia dirección, resignándote a que tendrás que soportar más insultos y desprecios durante la noche, pero cuando te giras para comprobar cómo se encuentra, está prácticamente dormido, apoyado sobre el asiento, la boca abierta y el pelo por todos lados.

Se lo apartas con suavidad de la cara, el sudor empapándote la mano, y suspiras, mientras el conductor te mira por el retrovisor con cara de pena.

El viaje no es muy largo y lo agradeces, pero tienes que despertar a Frank para entrar a tu casa, porque no vas a poder con él, y eso no te gusta tanto. Pagas y lo sacudes un poco, consiguiendo un par de quejidos y un manotazo, y al final decides abrir la puerta del coche y sacarlo a rastras, apoyándolo sobre tu cuerpo e intentando que ande un poco y te ayude.

Va balbuceando, soltando estupideces y cosas sin sentido, riéndose en voz baja y de vez en cuando intentando echarte mano al paquete, aunque la mayoría termine en tu muslo o tu vientre. El cabrón encima dice que la tienes pequeña y no la encuentra.

E incluso te ríes un poco.

Echarle agua en la cara y el pelo mientras intentas evitar que se caiga y que te pegue es algo que no es fácil, y terminas con un arañazo en el cuello y dolor de brazo por intentar sujetarlo.

Lo tumbas en la cama en el piso de arriba, después de luchar con él para subir las escaleras, y cuando por fin cae contra tu almohada, casi no le da tiempo a procesarlo antes de quedarse durmiendo. Lo agradeces porque desnudarlo despierto no es buena idea, y mientras le sacas la camiseta, las zapatillas y calcetines y después los pantalones, intentas decirte a ti mismo y a tu polla que esto es una buena acción, y que no importa que tenga más de medio cuerpo lleno de tinta.

Lo tapas con la sábana antes de que puedas hacer alguna estupidez y le apartas el pelo de la cara. Dejas una pastilla en la mesilla con un vaso de agua y su ropa doblada en el sillón del rincón, coges una almohada y una sábana y bajas al salón, acostándote en el sofá y sintiendo el cansancio hasta en las pestañas.

Para cuando consigues quedarte dormido, está entrando por la ventana la primera luz del día, y cuando despiertas parece que han pasado cinco minutos, te duele todo el cuerpo y en la cabeza empieza a montarse lo que promete ser un jodido dolor punzante.

Gruñes y miras el reloj, las diez, y te levantas porque te conoces y sabes que no vas a poder dormir por mucho que quieras, así que vas a la máquina de café y empiezas a preparar el desayuno. 

No crees que Frank esté despierto, tiene que tener una resaca de un par de narices, y además, probablemente no salga del coma hasta dentro de unas horas, así que te relajas, coges tu blog de dibujo, y empiezas a hacer unos cuantos bocetos mientras te tomas el café.

Tu paz no dura mucho, porque una hora después Frank aparece por tu cocina, en bóxers y el pelo revuelto, restregándose los ojos, y así tal cual hasta parece bueno y todo, hasta que por supuesto abre la boca.

“Dime que tienes whiskey y dejo pasar el hecho de que me desnudaste anoche sin mi consentimiento”

“Soy alcohólico en rehabilitación, ¿tú crees que tengo alcohol en casa?”

“Más a mi favor, lo de la rehabilitación es una gilipollez”

Es muy temprano para que la sangre te arda, pero parece que a tu cuerpo le vale, porque ahora mismo lo inflarías a ostias. Tu paciencia tiene un límite.

“Sí, pues a ti no te vendría mal un poco de ella ¿sabes?”

Es un momento. Un segundo estás mirando el café en tus manos y al siguiente oyes un golpe fuerte, la mano de Frank contra tu mesa y su cara a menos de cinco centímetros de ti, ojos rojos de furia, manos temblorosas. Cuando habla, lo hace entre dientes y con una sonrisa pícara.

“Mira, chaval, escúchame bien porque solo te lo diré una vez más. No te metas en mi puta vida, ¿me entiendes? No eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer, no quiero tu lástima. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te calles? ¿Crees que si te meto la polla hasta la garganta serás capaz de callarte, eh?”

Mueve una de sus manos por tu muslo hacia arriba, y tú le mantienes la mirada, fría, impasible, intentando que no se te note que el corazón te late a mil por hora y que tu entrepierna empieza a gustarle la conversación.

“¿Qué opina esta? Umm… parece que está de acuerdo”

Restriega su mano contra tu polla a través de la tela de los pantalones, haciendo que te pongas cada vez más duro y tengas que apretar la mandíbula y cerrar los ojos para coger aire.

“Parece que empezamos a entendernos… vamos, reconócelo, dime que es esto lo que llevas queriendo desde el primer día en el bar… um, porque para no querer estás colaborando de puta madre…”

Te hace falta todo el autocontrol que tienes para coger su muñeca y apartar su mano de ti, empujándolo no muy fuerte y poniéndote de pie para enfrentarlo, tu erección palpitando contra la tela del pantalón.

“Ya vale, Frank. No puedes hacer esto, no estás bien, no está bien y—“

“¡A ver si te enteras de una jodida vez! Hago lo que me sale de la polla, y nadie va a decirme como vivir mi vida, ¿me entiendes? Y menos tú, el pobre alcohólico rehabilitado que sigue sin ser suficiente bueno para el mundo. Entérate, no eres bueno para el mundo porque el mundo no es bueno, baja de tu puta nube de color de rosa y enfréntate a la realidad. Eres un fracasado, estás sólo, y cuando abras los ojos y lo descubras vendrás a buscarme para compartir mi botella contigo”

Se ha acercado tanto a ti mientras gritaba que puedes sentir su respiración agitada sobre tu cuello. Y esta vez no te lo piensas. Has sido paciente, has sido permisivo y hasta le has ofrecido tu puta casa. Pero hay palabras que no estás dispuesto a soportar y después de unos segundos lo único que puedes hacer es mirarlo todo lo fríamente que puedes, tragándote el dolor que sus palabras han despertado, los amargos recuerdos.

Por una vez en mucho tiempo, quieres un trago. Y no vas a permitirle eso.

“Lárgate de mi casa”

“Un jodido placer”

No lo oyes coger las cosas ni maldecir por lo bajo alrededor de la casa, no oyes el portazo ni los insultos, nada. Oyes la palabra fracasado, solo y alcohólico, y te muerdes las uñas mientras intentas controlar el impulso dentro de ti.

Cuando ves que ya no puedes más, haces lo único que puedes hacer.

Llamar a Mikey.

“Lo recoges de la calle, lo llevas a tu casa, duerme en tu cama y tú en el sofá y encima te arma ese espectáculo por la mañana… Gerard, de verdad que aprecio y puedo entender hasta cierto punto lo que quieres hacer con él, pero es un gilipollas ¿y todavía quieres ayudarlo?”

“Yo también fui un gilipollas Mikes… y tú lo sabes. ¿Qué hubiera sido de mí si tú no hubieras hecho ni puto caso a lo que decía?”

“Ese chico no es tu hermano, Gerard. No le debes nada, ni se lo está ganando”

“Está sufriendo, Mikey… perdió a su hijo. Mira, no me preguntes por qué lo hago, ¿vale? Quiero hacerlo, necesito hacerlo. Y voy a darle tantas oportunidades como quiera mi paciencia”

Tu hermano te mira con una ceja levantada y apartas la mirada.

“Sé por qué lo haces, Gerard, y es lo que más me preocupa. Sinceramente no sé lo que has visto en un gilipollas como él, pero tú mismo. Yo sólo quiero que entiendas que lo pasé una vez, y ese cabrón tendrá que matarme antes de arrastrarte con él de vuelta, ¿está claro?”

“Como el agua… confía en mi”

Las charlas con Mikey siempre habían sido como una terapia para ti, pero aun así esa tarde vas a una reunión de AA, cuentas tu historia y te sientes arropado y apoyado, vuelves a cargar energías para enfrentarte a Frank y lo que psicológicamente te hace. Y físicamente.

Decides empezar por el principio, y mientras te bebes un batido de vainilla tumbado en el sofá con la tele a volumen bajo, coges el portátil y abres la página de búsqueda. Empiezas poniendo el nombre de Frank, el año anterior y la palabra ‘hijo’, pinchas en noticias y esperas resultados.

La noticia que encuentras es del periódico local, media página o así, del catorce de junio de dos mil once. El niño, del que no se publicó el nombre por petición del padre, había enfermado seis meses atrás, y por muchos intentos que hicieron no pudieron salvarlo.

El niño, recita el artículo, tenía una enfermedad rara de la que todavía no existe ni nombre, sufrida por el 0,3% de la población. A pesar de los esfuerzos del padre, que se gastó millones en viajar y llevar al niño a distintos hospitales a lo largo y ancho de los Estados Unidos, el niño falleció la noche del doce de junio, a los cinco años de edad […]

Los ojos se te nublan y dejas de leer la noticia, tragándote el nudo de la garganta. Nunca has tenido un hijo ni crees que lo tengas, pero sí un hermano pequeño, y sólo con pensarlo no puedes soportarlo. 

No quieres ni imaginar lo que tuvo que suponer para Frank. 

De repente te sientes un gilipollas, por haber echado a Frank de tu casa esta mañana, por no haberlo ayudado más, por no seguir intentándolo ahora mismo. Quieres ir a buscarlo, abrazarlo, decirle que todo va a ir bien, quieres… quieres verlo sonreír. 

Suspiras y dejas el portátil a un lado, miras el reloj, las diez de la noche. Te lo piensas dos veces, mientras te muerdes el labio, y a la tercera no lo dudas. Te levantas y subes a tu cuarto, cambiándote de ropa, cogiendo lo primero que pillas, las llaves y la cartera, cerrando la puerta sin ni si quiera apagar las luces. 

Hace un poco de frío en las calles, pero en seguida entras en calor mientras andas rápido. No hay mucha gente, otra vez es domingo, y mañana tienes que madrugar para reunirte con un chaval que opta al puesto de tu secretario, pero te da igual. 

Cuando llegas al garito está más lleno que la semana anterior, pero diriges tu mirada directamente al taburete en el rincón oscuro, para encontrarlo vacío. Buscas a tu alrededor, en las paredes, pegado a la boca de algún tío, y nada. Entonces decides acercarte a la barra y preguntar a Bob. 

“No ha aparecido por aquí desde anoche, lo siento tío…” 

Eso te pone nervioso. Una parte de tu cerebro te grita que estás siendo irracional, que no conoces al chico, que es mayorcito y puede cuidarse solo, que no es tu problema y mil cosas más del estilo, pero no eres de los que escucha a esa parte del cerebro. 

Escuchas a la que se preocupa por si le ha pasado algo, por si está en algún lugar peligroso, que en Jersey no es muy difícil, si estará tan borracho que no pueda volver a casa, si estará vivo. 

Le das las gracias a Bob y sales a la calle, encendiéndote un cigarro, intentando pensar dónde puedes buscarlo. No sabes donde vive, no tiene familia, no sabes nada de él, salvo que se llama Frank Iero y su hijo murió hace un año, lo que no te da muchas ideas. 

Hasta que de repente te viene una. 

~~~ 

El cementerio está un poco a las afueras y has tardado una media hora en llegar más o menos, has saltado una valla y estás dando gracias al que se le ocurrió ordenar los pasillos por fechas. 

Estás llegando a donde es cuando ves a la figura sentada sobre la hierba, botella en mano, hablando en voz muy alta y con la lengua trabada. Suspiras de alivio y te acercas a Frank. 

"Vaya… no me puedo librar de ti ni en mis mejores sueños” 

“Estaba preocupado” 

Frank te mira con ojos de neblina, más alcohol que sangre, y aun así puedes ver que esas dos palabras le han tocado hondo. Da un trago a la botella y desvía la mirada de la tuya. 

“No, no lo estabas. Solo me quieres por mi polla, como todos los demás” 

Decides pasar ese comentario por alto y te sientas en el césped a su lado, teniendo en cuenta que parece que está más con ánimo revelador que violento esta noche. O por lo menos más pacífico. 

“¿Qué haces aquí, Gerard?” 

“Ayudarte” 

Gruñe y rueda los ojos, dejando la cabeza hacia atrás. 

“Eres un pesado, tío… en serio, pero ya que estás aquí… ¿quieres un trago?” 

Te dirige la botella y la apartas con suavidad, quitándola de tu vista. 

“Oh, es verdad, rehabilitado, lo siento, lo siento…" 

Y de repente, así sin más, se echa a reír. Sabes que va borracho, muy borracho, y piensas qué pasará por su cabeza para empezar a reírse así, pero no puedes evitar reírte tú también. Frank se vuelve hacia ti cuando oye el sonido. 

“Me gusta tu risa, Gerard Way… molarías, si no fueras un plasta. Gerard el plasta, así voy a llamarte ahora” 

Sonríes a pesar de todo y os quedáis unos minutos en silencio. De vez en cuando se oye el revoloteo de algún pájaro, o algún grillo cantar, pero sobre todo solo oyes el ir y venir del líquido de la botella de Frank, y sus tragos. Casi puedes sentir el líquido arder en tu propia garganta. 

Al poco tiempo, es él mismo el que rompe el silencio. 

“Vengo aquí a menudo… a pasar un rato” 

“¿Llevas aquí todo el día?” 

Frank asiente mientras bebe un poco de la botella. 

“Quería pasar tiempo con él… hacía mucho que no venía. Gerard, te presento a mi chico, Jamie, pequeño campeón, este es Gerard el plasta” 

Señala a la tumba más cercana con la botella, y mientras bebe el último trago puedes ver como una lágrima le cae por la mejilla. Hay muy poca luz pero estás lo suficientemente cerca como para ver que tiene los ojos rojos y húmedos, y que el labio le tiembla un poco. 

“¿Quieres hablar de ello?” 

Lo susurras por miedo a romperlo, pero la mirada que te echa Frank es gélida, y asusta. 

“¿Me ves con cara de querer hablar de ello?” 

Te mira durante un rato largo, la mandíbula apretada, y le devuelves la mirada. Sabes que está a punto de llorar, que se romperá de un momento a otro, y decides ir más allá y estirar una mano, poniéndola en su cuello e intentando acercarlo a ti. 

Se resiste al principio, pero dos segundos después ya no puede contenerse y se deja llevar. Lo acurrucas contra tu pecho mientras suelta lágrimas silenciosas y la respiración se le acelera. 

“Sólo tenía cinco años… mi Jamie…” 

“Shh, ya está…” 

Estáis un rato más así, hasta que notas su mano en tu cuello y miras hacia abajo, encontrándote con sus ojos, grandes y mojados, tan tristes que se te revuelve el estómago. 

“Ayúdame” 

Es la primera vez que lo oyes pedirlo, y en tu cabeza suena un aleluya a los cuatro vientos, sabes que es ahora o nunca. 

“Para eso estoy aquí, Frank. Voy a ayudarte, vas a estar bien, ya lo verás y—“ 

Paras porque está negando antes de que termines, y arrugas el entrecejo. 

“No, no eso… no voy a dejar la bebida Gerard… no tengo por qué hacerlo, estoy solo, ¿para qué? Sólo quiero terminar con esto ya… pero no soy valiente, no puedo hacérmelo a mí mismo, hazlo, por favor” 

Tardas un poco en descifrar lo que quiere decir, y cuando lo haces lo apartas de un tirón, sosteniéndole la cara, mirándolo fijamente y con dureza. 

“No. ¿Me oyes? Ni lo pienses. Nada en este mundo tiene que hacerte querer morir, NADA. Hay gente ahí fuera que te necesita” 

“No hay nadie…” 

“Aun no, pero puede haberlo. Y si mueres nunca lo sabrás” 

“¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?” 

“Porque no quiero que vivas como lo estás haciendo ahora… porque yo no lo hice y no se lo deseo a nadie, Frank” 

“¿Por qué debo hacerlo?” 

“Porque tus padres no hubieran querido que su hijo estuviera así… y tu hijo tampoco" 

Ves una última lágrima caerle por la mejilla antes de que se aparte de ti, mirando hacia otro lado y vomitando hasta la dignidad. Le sujetas el pelo y pierdes la cuenta del tiempo que estás ahí, acariciándole la espalda, susurrándole pequeñas palabras, ayudándolo mientras suelta hasta el último trozo de sí mismo, hasta que no puede echar más y tiene la cara mojada por las lágrimas, la garganta dolorida y el estómago haciendo espasmos. 

Y lo sabes tan bien, que puedes sentirlo. 

Después de eso esperáis un rato más, pero sabes que tiene que levantarse. Está temblando y blanco como el papel, sabes que en cualquier momento puede desmayarse así que te quitas la chaqueta y se la pones. 

Lo ayudas a levantarse entre quejidos, poniendo una mano alrededor de su cintura y pasando la suya por encima de tus hombros, cargando su peso contra tu cuerpo. Sabes que no vas a llegar muy lejos pero al parecer Frank tiene tres minutos de lucidez para decirte que ha venido en coche y que está aparcado al otro lado. 

Intentas mantenerlo despierto para que te diga la dirección de su casa y casi saltas de alegría cuando lo consigues y por fin te montas en el coche, cogiendo las llaves de su bolsillo y ayudándolo a entrar sin caerse. 

En coche la casa de Frank está a unos diez minutos, y sientes que este día nunca va a acabar. Aparcas como puedes y sales, sacando a Frank que está prácticamente dormido, llevándolo como puedes hasta la puerta y registrándole los bolsillos para buscar la llave de casa. 

Te cuesta otros diez minutos encontrar la que abre y por fin entrar en la casa. Fase uno completada, ahora llega lo más difícil. 

No lo piensas ni dos veces, buscas el baño y metes a Frank en la ducha con ropa y todo, abriendo el agua fría, que lo despierta de un salto. 

“¿qué coño—“ 

“Shh, ya está, es solo un poco” 

Sabes que está agotado porque no dice nada más y se deja hacer, mientras lo espabilas un poco más y lo ayudas a salir de la ducha, quitándole la ropa primero y dejándola dentro. Lo envuelves en una toalla y coges otra para secarle un poco el pelo, intentando que no coja mucho frío. 

Le ordenas que se quede donde está y vas a su cuarto (no sin equivocarte dos veces de puerta), cogiendo unos bóxers cualquiera y volviendo al baño. 

Lo encuentras tal y como estaba, pero temblando menos, y se los das para que se los ponga, junto con el pijama que has encontrado encima de su cama. Te das la vuelta para dejarlo que se vista, lo cual es una gilipollez porque acabas de desnudarlo, y cuando acaba se lava los dientes. 

Te sientes raro ahí de pie mirándolo, pero te aguantas, y cuando acaba lo ayudas a meterse en la cama. No dice nada, pero sabes que le duele el cuerpo por los gestos que hace, y le traes una pastilla para el dolor. 

Te sientes como tu madre cuando eras pequeño y cuidaba de ti cuando estabas enfermo, así que coges ejemplo y subes la sábana hasta su cuello, apartándole el pelo de la cara. Suspira con los ojos cerrados, y crees que ya está dormido, pero cuando te levantas de la cama para irte te coge de la muñeca y te arrastra hasta él, susurrando un casi inaudible ‘quédate’. 

Miras el reloj y ves que es tarde. Dudas, y te muerdes el labio, pero cuando miras a Frank está con los ojos muy abiertos y mirándote con cara de cachorrito. Y que te jodan si alguien en el planeta puede decir que no a eso. 

Te quitas las zapatillas y los pantalones y te metes en la cama con él. Bien sabes que necesita a alguien a su lado. 

Es aparte que tú estés más que dispuesto a ser ese alguien. Y es aparte también todo lo que eso conlleva. De momento, dejas que la respiración de Frank y la calidez de las sábanas te hagan dormir. 

~~~ 

A la mañana siguiente te habías levantado antes que Frank, para ir a trabajar, pero antes te habías asegurado de que no quedara nada de alcohol en su casa, registrando todos los rincones donde creías que podía esconderlo. Habías dejado a Frank con una pastilla encima de la mesilla y una nota en la que lo invitabas a pasar la tarde contigo y con Mikey. 

Había ido, y no había dicho ni media sobre el alcohol, y por un día lo habías visto sobrio. Estaba nervioso, y no hablaba demasiado; se mordía las uñas y restregaba las manos contra las piernas constantemente, pero pasó la tarde. 

Habíais llegado a un acuerdo no hablado de que iba a dejarlo, o eso pensabas, hasta que un par de días después te llamaron del hospital diciéndote que un chico había ingresado esa noche al borde del coma por ingesta de alcohol. 

Preguntaste por qué te habían llamado a ti. Dijeron que lo único que llevaba en los bolsillos era el papelito con tu nombre y número. Y ahí fue cuando supiste de quién se trataba.  
Había estado dos días ingresado, y ahí fue, en la oscuridad de la habitación de hospital, cuando estabas quedándote dormido en el sillón, cuando Frank te miró con cara de lástima, como si verdaderamente le importara que un completo desconocido estuviera pasando noches de hospital con él, y te dijo que lo dejaría. 

No sabes qué lo hizo cambiar de idea. Si fue lo cerca que se vio de morir, o si le habías dado algún tipo de esperanza, pero una semana y media después sabes a ciencia cierta que aun no ha probado el alcohol, y lo sabes porque en esa semana y media lo has visto más veces que a ti mismo en el espejo. 

Se pasa las horas mientras tú trabajas en la biblioteca, leyendo sobre todo y nada, perdiendo el tiempo, y después come contigo, pasa las tardes en tu casa o veis películas por la noche. 

El tercer día se quedó durmiendo en tu sofá y despertó temblando, después de una pesadilla, desorientado y sudando, tan ansioso que casi no podía respirar con facilidad. Durante el resto de los días, lo observabas, y no se te escapaban las señales que decían que seguía sin beber, las náuseas, los temblores, el dolor de cabeza y los escalofríos. 

No es la primera vez que te llama en medio de la noche sólo porque necesita hablar, y ahora te acompaña a las reuniones de AA, a las que vas más a menudo para así acompañarlo. 

Hoy no os habéis visto en todo el día, y esta tarde tampoco ha ido a la reunión. Te has preocupado un poco, pero has llamado a Bob para preguntar y te ha dicho que no ha aparecido por el bar. Te sientes mal por controlarlo como a un niño pero sabes que no tienes más remedio, no puedes confiar en él. No debes. 

Aun así, eso no te hace que te quedes durmiendo temprano, cansado por la exposición que habías tenido esa mañana, y a las cuatro de la mañana despiertas sobresaltado por alguien aporreando tu puerta, gritando. 

Te levantas un poco desorientado y con el corazón latiéndote a mil, pero mientras bajas a abrir puedes oír la voz de quien grita, aunque sus palabras no son muy coherentes, y te relajas cuando caes en la cuenta de quién es. 

Supones que tendrá una noche mala, al fin y al cabo son diez días, sabes lo que es estar ahí, pero mientras abres la puerta no esperas para nada lo que va a pasar. Y te despierta de golpe. 

Frank cierra la puerta y en menos de un segundo te tiene cogido por la camiseta y estampado contra la pared, los puños apretados fuerte. Sus ojos están idos, y por primera vez le tienes miedo. Está temblando y sudando, y los ojos se le mueven rápido, descolocados, mientras te insulta y te golpea contra la pared.* 

“¡Dámelas! ¡sé que me las quitaste tú el otro día! ¿Dónde están? ¿te lo has bebido todo? ¡Dímelo! O te juro que te mato, cabrón” 

Intentas soltarte de su agarre, pero te tambalea y te aparta de la pared, empujándote tan fuerte que tropiezas con una silla. Ahora que lo ves de lejos puedes ver cómo le tiemblan los brazos, no sabes si de la rabia o por abstinencia, y también ves que tiene la ropa empapada en sudor y las ojeras más grandes que nunca. 

“Frank, tranquilo, ¿vale? Estás bien, estoy aquí" 

“¡NO! ¡quiero mi botella, devuélvemela! Sé que me la quitaste tú, la querías toda para ti, cabrón” 

Va hacia ti con el puño cerrado fuerte, está fuera de sí, y sabes que va a pegarte. Vuelve acogerte de la camiseta y te arrastra hasta la pared de nuevo, dándote otro golpe fuerte contra ella que te retumba en la cabeza. 

“Frank, no, para. Vas a despertar al puto vecindario” 

Intentas mantener un tono de voz firme y no muy alto. 

“¡ME SUDA EL CAPULLO EL VECINDARIO! Dame. Mi. Botella, Gerard. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Necesito la botella! Estoy muriéndome, Gee” 

“Shh, no estás muriéndote, es normal. Suéltame, Frank” 

Lo ves apretar los dientes y se relaja un poco antes de volver a estrellarte contra la pared, pero su cara pasa por un momento de confusión, cómo si no supiera dónde está ni qué está haciendo**, y lo aprovechas para apartar sus manos de tu camiseta en un movimiento rápido y daros la vuelta, estampándolo a él contra la pared y poniendo tu brazo por delante de su cuello, sujetándole una muñeca contra la pared. 

La mirada de odio y furia que recibes te parte por dentro, pero sabes que tienes que mantenerte firme en tu lugar o terminará rompiéndote la cara. 

“¡Escúchame!” 

El tono de tu voz lo deja paralizado, y parece que lo devuelve a la realidad, porque de repente te mira con ojos grandes, como si fuera consciente de lo que acaba de pasar, con miedo en la mirada. 

“Eh, voy a ayudarte ¿vale? No tengo tus botellas pero no las necesitas. Estás bien, esto pasará, sólo céntrate en mí, mírame a los ojos. Respira, Frankie… estoy aquí” 

Sus ojos se mueven rápido por los tuyos, de uno a otro, y el labio de abajo le tiembla un poco. Lo ves coger aire y notas como su cuerpo se relaja un poco bajo tus manos. Asientes lento y lo miras. 

“Ahora voy a soltarte, no vas a hacerme daño, ¿verdad?” 

Niega con la cabeza y asientes. Sueltas su muñeca poco a poco, apartando tu brazo de su cuello a la vez, cogiendo su cara entre tus manos, tu corazón a mil por hora, sus manos agarrándote de la camiseta y apretando fuerte, hasta que lo oyes soltar un suspiro y se pega a ti, enterrando su cara en tu pecho. 

Lo habías visto llorar otras veces, lágrimas sueltas, silenciosas, pero nunca así. No con ese sonido desgarrado saliendo de su pecho, haciendo que tus ojos se nublen, no con el cuerpo tembloroso y mojando tu camiseta, no con suspiros entrecortados y gritos de rabia. 

Puedes notar tus propias lágrimas en tu cara. 

“Sshhh… suéltalo, eso es” 

Lo abrazas durante minutos que parecen horas, el sueño y el cansancio olvidados, y cuando para se queda donde está un rato más, separándose después lo justo para mirarte a la cara. 

Lo ves venir antes de que pase, casi puedes sentir el cosquilleo, pero no tienes fuerzas para pararlo, y cuando los labios de Frank rozan los tuyos dejas salir un suspiro que no sabías que tenías guardado, cerrando los ojos mientras acaricias sus pómulos con tu pulgar. 

Es solo un roce de labios, segundos rápidos, y cuando se aparta lo miras con el labio entre los dientes. 

“Frank… no ahora, no así, no—“ 

“Por favor, Gee… por favor lo necesito, por favor” 

Sabes cuál va a ser tu respuesta antes de que termine de hablar, y ya te sientes mal por aprovecharte de su estado, sabiendo que al día siguiente se arrepentirá, pero te está mirando con ojos grandes y húmedos, una de sus manos acariciándote el pelo, y no puedes decir que no. 

Su cuerpo golpea suave la pared cuando lo besas de nuevo, abriéndole la boca con tu lengua, cogiéndolo de la cintura y respirando con dificultad. Tienes que ser rápido, antes de que te arrepientas. 

Lleva sus brazos alrededor de tu cuello, devolviéndote el beso con la misma fuerza o más, comiéndote como a tantos otros en el bar. 

Apartas todos los motivos por los que esto no está bien, todas las consecuencias y todos los indicadores de que para él esto sólo es un polvo más, algo para ayudarlo a olvidar el alcohol, mientras tú te quedarás con su olor para el resto de tu jodida vida. 

Habías decidido hacía un tiempo que harías cualquier cosa para ayudarlo, y es lo que mantienes presente en tu cabeza mientras bajas tus manos por su culo y hacia sus muslos, subiéndolo en peso ayudándote de la pared para sostenerlo y moviendo tu boca hasta su cuello. 

Oyes sus jadeos entrecortados y los pequeños gemidos y quejas que salen de su garganta, mientras te dedicas a memorizar el sabor de su piel, salada por el sudor, la sensación de sus pies cruzados en la parte de atrás de tu espalda, sus muslos apretándote fuerte contra su cuerpo.

Caéis en la cama poco después desnudos, la ropa esparcida por el suelo hasta la habitación y te dedicas a marcar con tu boca cada pedazo de tinta de su pecho y vientre, mientras bajas tu mano para agarrarlo. Lo sientes arquearse mientras el sonido que hace vibra en su pecho, y no pierdes tiempo en empezar a mover tu mano, fuerte y mojada por su propio sudor, arrancando de Frank los mejores sonidos que tendrás que quemar después a base de música ensordecedora. 

Tiene una de sus manos en tu pelo, apretando cada vez que haces algo que le gusta, y la otra apretando las sábanas en un puño. Te alineas con él, tus labios y los suyos compartiendo aire, y lo sueltas un segundo antes de agarraros a los dos de nuevo. 

Jadeas y gimes casi al mismo tiempo, tus caderas yendo hacia delante solas, y Frank se acerca para darte un beso mientras gime, el roce de vuestras pollas más tu mano haciendo que estéis cada vez más cerca. 

Sigues un ritmo errático con tu mano, y si no estuvieras apoyado sobre la cama usarías la otra para apartar el pelo de Frank de su cara y mirarlo a los ojos, pero piensas que incluso mejor así. Se arquea y gime fuerte, y puedes sentirlo tú también. 

“Sí…ahh, joder” 

“Hazlo, vamos Frankie” 

Se muerde el labio tanto que crees que va a sangrar, y deja salir un gemido largo y ronco, arqueándose fuerte mientras lo notas temblar debajo de ti, la boca abierta y las gotas de sudor resbalándole, los restos de su orgasmo escurriéndose entre tus dedos mientras tus ojos se cierran y tú mismo te corres con un jadeo ahogado, enterrando tu cara en su cuello y temblando de pies a cabeza. 

Dejas caer tu cuerpo sobre el de él porque ya no puedes más, con el único sonido en la habitación de vuestras respiraciones aceleradas y el palpitar de la sangre en los oídos.  
Lo sientes dejar un suave beso en tu cabeza y lo oyes susurrar un ‘gracias’ medio adormilado. Intentas no sentirte usado ni empezar a calibrar tu culpa tan pronto. 

Cuando te levantas para limpiaros unos minutos después, ya está dormido, y piensas que mejor así. Lo limpias y le pones los bóxers, haciendo contigo lo mismo, observándolo un rato desde el sillón hasta que decides volver a la cama. 

Decides tratar esto como lo que ha sido, un polvo por necesidad, y te acuestas a su lado pensando en que la mañana siguiente deberás actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Seguirás ayudándolo con su rehabilitación, y no se hablará del tema, porque la gente no habla de lo que no tiene importancia. 

Y no puedes dársela a esto. No cuando para Frank no significa lo mismo que para ti. 

~~~ 

Durante la semana siguiente apartas cualquier sentimiento que esa noche despertara a un rincón oscuro de tu cabeza, cambiando de tema cada vez que Frank intenta hablar de ello, intentando mantenerlo ocupado durante las horas para que no pueda pensar en ello. 

Sabes lo que quiere decirte y no te interesa oírlo. Lo ves en sus ojos todos los días, cada vez que te mira, el arrepentimiento, la duda, incluso la culpabilidad. Pero no es él el que debe sentirse culpable. 

Te encuentras pensando cada vez más en él y disfrutando más y más del tiempo juntos. Habla más cada día que pasa y vas descubriendo cosas de él que lo hacen mucho mejor. O peor. 

A la semana y media o así, mientras estáis jugando a la videoconsola con Mikey, lo oyes reír desde la cocina, una risa de verdad, desde el fondo de su pecho, y el tuyo te da una punzada que te asusta y no te sorprende. 

Y te encuentras a ti mismo sonriendo como un idiota, porque ese sonido te hace feliz. 

Pero todo ese tiempo con Frank, las sonrisas y las idas y venidas del hormigueo en tu estómago hace que te olvides cuál es el verdadero propósito de todo esto, y si hubieras estado atento a las señales sabrías que todo mejora mucho antes de volver a empeorar, que Frank sigue siendo un alcohólico con casi un mes sin probar la bebida. Y que no es tan fácil. 

El mundo se te cae encima cuando recibes la llamada de Bob dos días después, diciéndote que Frank está en el bar, borracho y muy violento porque se niega a ponerle ninguna copa. 

Te lo encuentras intentando soltarse de los brazos de Worm, de seguridad, que lo sujeta no sin esfuerzo. Tiene los ojos idos de nuevo, el corazón acelerado y las manos temblorosas. 

Lo ayudas a calmarse y lo llevas a casa, intentando que la decepción y la culpabilidad no te coman por dentro, lo ayudas a ducharse y a acostarse, dejando que te de un beso mientras lo desvistes y se dedique a marcarte el cuello mientras lo ayudas a secarse al salir de la ducha. 

Lo dejas que te arrastre a la cama con él y se masturbe mientras respira contra tu cuello, rogándote porque lo toques. Cedes y lo haces, cerrando los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas salgan de ellos, y se queda durmiendo inmediatamente después de su orgasmo, dejándote que lo limpies y le des un beso en la frente antes de salir de la habitación. 

Pasas el resto de la noche sentado en el suelo del salón, intentando olvidar el sabor a alcohol que su boca ha dejado en la tuya a base de café. 

A la mañana siguiente no recuerda nada***, y le cuentas todo omitiendo la parte en la que te has vuelto a aprovechar de él y no has dormido por el sabor de sus besos en tu mente de alcohólico. 

Se disculpa y puedes decir que está avergonzado. Sientes que algo se rompe entre vosotros, algo que va mucho más allá de la confianza entre amigos, y admites que ya no puedes más, que tus esfuerzos no son suficientes, que has demostrado que no puedes ayudarlo con esto. 

Decidís que lo mejor es que ingrese en un centro de desintoxicación. 

Es veintisiete de mayo la última vez que lo ves antes de que ingrese. 

Asumes que lo mejor es que no reciba visitas tuyas durante el programa. 

Aunque no sabes lo mejor para quién. 

~~~ 

_(Un año después)_

“Eh, Mikey ¿has visto mi portafolios?” 

“Emm, no… Gee, tengo que decirte algo” 

“Ahora no, llego tarde a la reunión y no encuentro mi portafolios” 

“Ya, pero creo que deberías—“ 

“Mikey, por favor, estoy de los jodidos nervios. Es una de las galerías más importantes de Nueva York y están pensando en exponer mis dibujos… MIOS ¿No crees que puede esperar?” 

Tu hermano suspira y abre los brazos, rindiéndose. 

“Como quieras, luego no digas que no intenté avisarte” 

Le das un abrazo rápido cuando te tiende el portafolios que tenías delante de tus narices y le pides que te desee suerte. 

Tu representante llevaba meses intentando conseguir una reunión con el dueño de la galería para presentarle tu nuevo trabajo, y si conseguías que expusieran tendrías tu trabajo en una de las mejores galerías del mundo, de las más visitadas, donde podría haber todo tipo de gente importante que viera tu trabajo. 

Estás nervioso, tanto que te comes las pocas uñas que te quedan en el coche de camino a donde se celebra la reunión, y practicas algunas técnicas de relajación que te enseñó tu terapeuta hace unos años. 

El dueño de la galería es francés, alto y serio, y bastante mal humorado, pero al final de la reunión incluso sonríe cuando te dice que será un placer exponer tus cuadros en su galería, e intentas reprimir el impulso de saltar a sus brazos ahí mismo. 

Son las siete cuando por fin llegas a casa, después de mucho papeleo y planes, te duchas, y preparas algo de cena rápida antes de sentarte en el sofá y poner una peli. 

Pero como siempre, justo en el momento en el que te has acomodado y la peli está a punto de empezar, suena tu puerta, tres toques de nudillos flojo, y frunces el ceño porque no esperas a nadie y no conoces a nadie que toque así. 

Cuando abres la puerta te congelas por dentro. Ves a la última persona a la que esperabas ver en tu umbral. 

Durante el último año te habías obligado a apartarlo de tu cabeza, a olvidar las pocas pero intensas semanas que intentaste ayudarlo y fracasaste, escondiendo la culpa y la decepción, y ahora se presenta delante de ti. 

Frank está muy recuperado. Tiene un color normal en la cara, ojos brillantes y sin ojeras y una sonrisa tímida. Se ha cortado el pelo, dejando un poquito de flequillo, y ha ganado un poco de peso. 

“Hola, Gee” 

Abres la boca y vuelves a cerrarla como pez fuera del agua, hasta que consigues aclararte la garganta y devolverle el saludo, apartándote para dejarlo pasar. 

“Deduzco por tu cara que Mikey no te ha dicho que vendría, ¿no?” 

Mierda. 

“Mmm… supongo que lo ha intentado. Estaba muy ocupado y no lo he dejado acabar” 

“¡Oh! Um, puedo volver otro día si estás ocupado” 

“No” fallas estrepitosamente si pretendías que no sonara lleno de pánico, pero ahora que está ahí, no puedes apartar la vista de él “mm… ya he terminado todo, así que no hay problema. Siéntate, estás en tu casa” 

Volvéis los dos al sofá después de que rechace un café y lo miras detenidamente mientras se restriega las manos contra los pantalones y toma aire. Lleva unos vaqueros negros ajustados, con camiseta gris oscura y una camisa de cuadros negra y roja encima, las mangas remangadas hasta el codo. 

Te das cuenta de que está nervioso, y te alegras de no ser el único, aunque una voz dentro de tu cabeza sigue gritándote ‘culpa, culpa, culpa’. 

“Hum… ¿cuándo has salido de la clínica?” 

Frank sonríe un poco y te mira un segundo antes de apartar la vista. 

“Hace unos tres meses. He estado… arreglando el desorden de mi vida. Ver algunos amigos, buscar trabajo… sólo me quedabas tú” 

Asientes lento “Casi un año… estoy orgulloso de ti, lo sabes ¿verdad?” 

Frank te mira con ojos grandes y una sonrisa “¿en serio?” 

Suspiras y niegas mientras sonríes, antes de hacer algo que te mueres por hacer desde que lo has visto en la puerta. Te acercas a él hasta que lo abrazas fuerte, y sientes como sus brazos te aprietan fuerte contra él. 

“Pues claro que sí, idiota, cómo no iba a estarlo” 

Lo oyes soltar una risa nerviosa y se aparta de ti, con el labio entre los dientes. 

“Gracias. Gracias por… por intentar ayudarme, por darme el impulso para recuperarme, por… no sé, no sé como agradecértelo, pero siento que te debo hasta mi vida, Gee…” 

“No tienes que agradecerme nada. Lo has hecho tú solo” 

“No, no lo hubiera hecho si no hubieras aparecido en ese bar y hubieras sido cabezota conmigo. Que por cierto, lo siento. Siento todos los insultos, las peleas… no sé muy bien qué hice pero sé que tengo que disculparme” 

Agachas la cabeza y decides que quieres ser sincero con Frank, aunque te cueste perderlo otra vez. 

“No eras tú mismo, no te preocupes. De todas maneras, el que debería disculparme sería yo” 

Frank frunce el ceño “¿Tú?” 

Resoplas y asientes, notas cómo tus mejillas se ponen rojas y por el rabillo del ojo ves el momento en el que hace clic en la mente de Frank. 

Lo último que esperas es que Frank se mueva en el sofá hasta cogerte la cara y darte un beso, pillándote totalmente por sorpresa. 

Tardas segundos en enterarte de lo que está pasando pero cuando lo haces cierras los ojos y abres tu boca bajo la suya, dejándote llevar por el sabor de Frank, ni rastro de alcohol en él, y es tan diferente al último que compartisteis que sientes a un Frank nuevo detrás de todo esto. 

“Oye… sé que te utilicé, igual que a todos los demás, pero no eras como los demás, Gerard. En el fondo de mi había algo que me decía que no eras como los demás. No sé muy bien qué es esto, no sé lo que siento, pero… eres lo único que tengo, y lo siento si tú no quieres esto pero he estado desde el primer día que pasé en esa clínica pensando en ti… todos los días” 

“Pensé que no querrías verme después de todo… no fui a verte pensando que no querrías. Para mí era más fácil así” 

Frank sonríe y pone su frente contra la tuya, cerrando los ojos. 

“No eres tan inteligente como parecías, Gerard el plasta” 

Eso te hace reír “vete a la mierda, ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que era diferente a los demás?” 

“Los demás no me salvaron la vida” 

En ese momento sus ojos dicen más que todas las cosas que pueda decirte su boca. Ves las ganas, el deseo, el cariño y el agradecimiento. Pierdes el miedo a ser rechazado por lo que le hiciste, a los gritos e incluso conociéndolo, a algún puñetazo. 

Y cuando pierdes el miedo queda todo lo demás que has estado guardando, y no puedes reprimirte más, sientes la sangre ardiendo en tus venas, y los labios aun te cosquillean por el último beso cuando vuelves a ponerlos en los suyos. 

Esta vez es frenético, necesitado, ansioso, hablando por todo el año que no se han tocado. Frank se mueve sin soltarte, empujándote sobre el sofá con sus manos en tu cara, apoyándote en el respaldo y sentándose encima. 

Solo te suelta un momento para buscar la confirmación en tus ojos, y la encuentra mientras te muerdes el labio y empiezas a desabrocharle la camisa. Sonríe nervioso mientras te deja hacer, dejando pequeños besos en tu mejilla y cuello, y te das cuenta de que tiembla un poco. 

Por un momento te trae malos recuerdos, pero de repente te das cuenta de que no es el mismo temblor, está nervioso, y caes en que es la primera vez que hacéis esto que está sobrio y en sus cabales. 

Lo sientes pequeño y débil entre tus brazos, y cuando le quitas la camisa le coges las manos para darle seguridad, entrelazando los dedos y haciendo que deje de temblar un poco, llevándolas después a tu nuca mientras te echas hacia delante para darle un beso y bajas tus manos hasta sus caderas. 

“No tenemos que hacer esto si no quieres” 

Frank sonríe de lado y te mira con los ojos ardiendo “¿me ves con cara de no querer?” 

Te ríes y tiras de su camiseta hacia arriba, quitándosela y tirándola al suelo. A partir de ahí lo notas más seguro, y poco a poco va cogiendo la dominancia propia de Frank, explorándote por dentro con la lengua, urgente, mientras se eleva sobre las rodillas para bajarte los pantalones y bóxers, todo de una. 

Te peleas con su cremallera y botón y os reís mientras consigues quitárselos, hasta que por fin estáis desnudos, sentados sobre el sofá, Frank encima de ti con vuestras erecciones tocándose y el cuerpo ardiendo. 

Sientes como cada vez te cuesta más respirar, tus manos acariciando a Frank por todos lados, la espalda, sus muslos, el culo, el cuello y su pelo, su pecho. Gimes y jadeas mientras empieza a moverse suave y te empuja para mantenerte apoyado en el respaldo, bajando con su boca por tu cuello. 

Muerde un poco cuando llega a tu pezón, lamiendo en círculos después, y echas la cabeza hacia atrás para concentrarte en no correrte ya. Lo notas sonreír contra tu pecho, y te sopla haciendo que te erices. 

Pone la punta de su lengua sobre el otro pezón, y cuando te tensas un poco se aparta, riéndose. 

“Cabrón…” 

Te ríes a pesar de ti mismo, porque sí, porque te apetece, y el aire se te queda atascado cuando lo sientes descender, escurriéndose por tu cuerpo hasta arrodillarse en el suelo entre tus piernas. 

Cuentas hasta tres antes de atreverte a abrir los ojos y mirarlo a la cara, y Frank te está mirando con los ojos líquidos mientras lame tu muslo hacia arriba, echándote la mirada más obscena y caliente que has visto en tu puta vida. 

“jo-der” 

Gimes, echando la cabeza hacia atrás de nuevo, y lo oyes reírse. Vas a seguirlo pero tu risa muere cuando sientes que te rodea con la boca, caliente y húmeda, perfecta. Frank no pierde tiempo en ponerse manos a la obra, ayudándose con la mano mientras mueve su cabeza. 

Quieres decir muchas cosas, y todas sucias, si tu voz te funcionara ahora mismo. En su lugar lo único que haces es poner una mano en su cabeza mientras con la otra aprietas el cojín que hay a tu derecha, disfrutando de la sensación, jadeando mientras tu vientre da pequeños espasmos por el placer. 

Estás tan cerca que es vergonzoso, pero antes de que puedas decir nada Frank se aparta, arrancándote un sonido de queja que lo hace volverse a reír. 

“Aun no” 

Abres los ojos para encontrártelo a pocos centímetros de ti, de rodillas encima de ti pero sin tocarte, sus manos a ambos lados de tu cabeza en el sofá. Apoyas la cabeza en el respaldo y te mira desde arriba, sonriendo mientras paseas tus manos por sus muslos hasta sus nalgas, apretando ahí. 

“mmm” 

“dios, tenía ganas de hacer esto desde que te vi el primer día en ese bar…” 

Sonríes y le muerdes el labio, que es lo único que se toca de vuestro cuerpo además de tus manos en su culo. 

“¿Sí? pues no lo había notado…” 

Se ríe y se acerca a ti, hasta que vuestras narices se están tocando. Abre la boca acercándose a la tuya y cuando abres para él se aparta, una mirada pícara y una ceja levantada. Lo agarras del pelo como castigo y lo acercas a ti con fuerza, soltando un gruñido desde tu pecho que hace que su polla de un tirón. 

“No te me escapes ahora” 

Te devuelve el beso con ganas, lucha de lenguas, y antes de que proceses lo que está pasando lo sientes gemir contra tu boca y apartas la mirada para encontrarte la mano de Frank entre sus piernas, preparándose él mismo. 

La imagen te descontrola y pierdes el norte. 

“Joder, muévete” 

Lo apartas de ti con suavidad y lo obligas a acostarse en el sofá, poniéndote de rodillas en el otro extremo para disfrutar de las vistas. 

Frank te sonríe sucio y vuelve a meterse dos dedos, arqueándose y gimiendo, un poco sobreactuado para el show. Te lames los labios y tienes que sujetarte de la base, calmando tu polla mientras Frank se muerde el labio y respira entrecortado. 

Te pierdes en cómo brilla el sudor sobre sus tatuajes, en los ruidos que hace y en las miradas que te echa, hasta que no puedes más, te pones el condón y coges su propia muñeca para sacar sus dedos. 

“Ven aquí” 

Vuelves a la posición de antes, quieres tenerlo cerca, quieres que se mueva sobre ti, fuerte y rápido, y no puedes esperar. 

Entras de una pero con cuidado en el momento que Frank se sujeta al sofá, y ver como se arquea mientras lleva una mano hacia atrás, sobre tu rodilla, gimiendo fuerte, te hace rodar los ojos y concentrarte para no correrte. No vas a durar mucho. 

No necesitas más de dos minutos para que Frank se ajuste a ti, y empieza a moverse haciendo una pequeña mueca. Sonríes de lado. 

“Pequeña tu prima, ¿hum?” 

Frank se ríe fuerte y sientes las vibraciones en tu polla, lo que te hace gemir y te vuelves casi animal. Quieres agarrarlo fuerte, obligarlo a follarte con ganas, quieres que te sienta durante días, quieres sentirlo hasta en sueños. 

“No recuerdo haberte dicho nada de eso, pero- uhh diría que herí tu orgullo” 

Das una embestida con fuerza y lo haces echar la cabeza hacia atrás, abriendo la boca en un intento por coger aire. 

“¿Tú crees?” 

Se ríe otra vez y se echa hacia delante hasta que su boca está sobre tu oreja, subiendo el mismo y dejándose caer con fuerza, arrancándote otro gemido. 

“Vale, retiro lo dicho… no está nada mal. Ahora solo hay que ver si sabes usarla” 

Gruñes hincando tus dedos en sus caderas y lo obligas a levantarse, agarrándolo de la muñeca y arrastrándolo contigo. Apartas la silla de la mesa con tanta fuerza que cae al suelo a unos pocos metros de vosotros, y agarras a Frank de las caderas mientras lo besas, mordiéndole en el labio, y lo obligas a subirse a ella, abriéndole las piernas para colocarte entre ellas. 

“A ver qué opinas mañana” 

Embistes de una consiguiendo el ángulo perfecto, y sonríes cuando lo oyes gritar. 

Se apoya sobre sus codos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, moviendo sus caderas un poco para encontrarse con las tuyas, cada vez más rápido y fuerte. Pasas tu mano por su pecho, hincando un poco los dedos y haciéndolo gemir, mientras sigues pulsando dentro de él. 

Al poco tienes a un Frank tumbado sobre la mesa, arqueado con los brazos abiertos, sudando y gimiendo y jadeando mientras repite tu nombre entre balbuceos. 

“¿Qué te parece? ¿Um? ¿sé usarla, Frank? Uuhh" 

“Sí, sí joder” no sabes si es una respuesta o por el placer, pero te vale, y pones tus manos en sus caderas para embestir más fuerte, ritmo errático, y lo sientes formarse poco a poco en tu interior “ahí, Gee, joder, justo ahí aahh, dios” 

Mueves una de tus manos para agarrarlo, y no tienes que moverla ni dos veces antes de que Frank se arquee aun más, cabeza apoyada en la mesa en un ángulo que tiene que ser doloroso pero te enciende aun más, corriéndose sobre su pecho y tu mano, gimiendo largo y ronco. 

Quieres seguir embistiendo, perder el ritmo dentro de él, pero Frank no termina de recuperarse cuando te está apartando, sonriendo y bajándose de la mesa. 

Antes de que te dé tiempo a pensarlo te da la vuelta y te apoya sobre la mesa, quitándote el condón y tirándolo a algún lado. Verlo de rodillas mirándote desde abajo te hace gemir con fuerza, pero ver como pone las manos sobre su espalda y abre la boca te deja sin aire en los pulmones. 

“Dios, mierda” 

No te lo piensas dos veces antes de agarrarte y dirigirte dentro de su boca. Gimes fuerte y das dos embestidas antes de que te golpee con fuerza, corriéndote mientras lo mantienes pegado a ti y Frank gime. Las piernas te tiemblan y te dejas caer al suelo cuando Frank se aparta de ti, lamiéndose los labios con una sonrisa en la cara. 

“Ven aquí”  
Se acuesta sobre ti y lo coges para darle un beso fuerte, saboreándote a ti mismo en su boca, antes de que entierre su cara en tu cuello y cierres los ojos, agotado. Le acaricias el pelo con una mano y haces caso omiso al desastre pegajoso entre vuestros cuerpos. 

Cuando consigues recuperar la respiración hablas. 

“Feliz primer año de sobriedad” 

“umm” 

Sonríes y le das un beso en la frente. 

“Podríamos celebrarlo con champán… pero creo que agua mejor” 

Frank se ríe fuerte contra ti y haces lo mismo, notando como vuestros cuerpos vibran a la vez, hasta que os calláis y vuelve a haber un silencio cómodo entre vosotros. 

Cuando crees que Frank está dormido, vuelve a hablar, la sonrisa notándose en su voz. 

“Creo que mañana no voy a poder andar” 

Eso te hace reír fuerte, ganándote un pellizco en el pezón que te hace reír aun más fuerte. 

“Te está muy bien, por jugar conmigo” 

Intentas mantener la risa, pero a los pocos segundos vuelves a reír otra vez mientras Frank se queja porque te estás riendo otra vez y promete vengarse de ti de la peor manera posible. Sabes que él mismo está aguantándose la risa, y al final empieza a reír también, haciéndote notar las vibraciones en el cuello y el pecho, mientras con su mano te mueve la cara hasta que puede darte un beso, aun riendo contra tu boca. 

Y se siente bien. 

Se siente mejor que bien. 

**Author's Note:**

> *esto forma parte del delirium tremens, que en ciertos pacientes puede llegar a ser tan grave que provoque la muerte. 
> 
> ** encefalopatía de wernicke: es un síntoma propio del síndrome de abstinencia. Aunque aquí he descrito su parte más leve, puede llegar a ser mucho más grave en algunos casos.
> 
> ***síndrome de korsakoff: ese lo hemos vivido todos ^^ (o casi todos). Ocurre por falta de una vitamina (B1) como consecuencia del consumo de alcohol, que hace que tengas pérdida de memoria episódica, es decir, de algún periodo de tiempo concreto.
> 
> El resto de síntomas descritos (temblores, pesadillas, ansiedad, náuseas…) son todos ciertos, aunque se dan de diferente manera según la persona y el tiempo de adicción. Estos síntomas son diferentes a los provocados por otro tipo de drogas.


End file.
